Follow The Blood
by yinyanglover
Summary: Sasukes older sister,who is younger than Itachi,is blind and rarely talks.Sukisistercomes up to Sasuke the day Itachi kills everyone in the clan and sings hima song.[oneshot][songfic]I made up the song.Rated Teen because of the depressing story line ect.


**Follow The Blood**

**One Shot**

**Song Fic**

**Summary: Sasuke's older sister, who is younger than Itachi, is blind and rarely talks. She comes up to Sasuke and sings a song to him the day Itachi kills everyone in the clan.**

**This may sound really weird people, but this came to me while in the shower. All of a sudden I started to sing the song you will see in here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my OC, Suki, and the song in here.**

Little Sasuke sat in the Uchiha Garden, just playing around. He didn't realize that his blind older sister Suki was next to him until he heard her singing.

_When you look for us all,_

_Don't look very hard._

_Just follow, oh follow, oh follow the blood._

Sasuke looked up when her heard the first verse of the song. Suki was looking up at the sky, even thought she couldn't see. Her song continued.

_If you want to know at all,_

_Sing and hear your voice._

_Just follow, oh follow, oh follow the blood._

Sasuke was now scared. He had never heard Suki talk so much, let along sing. He was also getting a really bad feeling in his spine.

_We all will be gone,_

_But we will hear your sound._

_Just follow, oh follow, oh follow the blood._

_We all will die,_

_All but one._

_Just follow, oh follow, oh follow the blood._

Sasuke was now a small ball, everything around them had turned to darkness. Nothing seemed normal now.

_All shall weep,_

_But only one shall avenge._

_Just follow, oh follow, oh follow the blood._

Despite his fear, the tune was catchy and he was soon humming along.

_And now this slit that I cut on my arm,_

_It shows you the way to knowing all._

_Just follow, oh follow, oh follow the blood._

Suki cut her arm so the blood was pouring out fast. She started to walk away, the blood trailing behind her. 'Just follow the blood.' Little Sasuke and Older Suki thought at the same time.

_I may not be able to save our parents,_

_But at least the child shall stay alive._

_Just follow, oh follow, oh follow the blood._

Sasuke was somewhat scared at this part of the song, but he gave no notice. After all, he wanted to listen to the song. Suki was leading him to the forest.

_The path of this blood,_

_I make it for you._

_Just follow, oh follow, oh follow the blood._

_This blood I shed,_

_It is to save you and not me._

_Just follow, oh follow, oh follow the blood._

At these two verses, Suki had dropped to the ground due to the lack of blood in her body. She would manage a few more verses before she died.

_Once the blood ends,_

_Follow it back and you shall know all._

_Just follow, oh follow, oh follow the blood._

_Before the rain comes,_

_Follow the trail I've made with my blood._

_Just follow, oh follow, oh follow the blood._

_My dear brother since it the last you will hear,_

_I love you dear brother so do as I say._

_Just follow, oh follow, oh follow the blood._

With those being her last words, Suki died in a forest. Sasuke sat there until he felt the beginning of rain. Remembering Suki's song, he followed the blood back to his home. There he saw everyone murdered and his brother Itachi in the middle of it all.

Even years later, you can hear Sasuke singing or humming the song that his sister made. But you only hear it when it rains and most likely after the death of anyone. If you ever hear Suki's Follow The Blood song, you can be sure to see the very same trail of blood that saved her brother.

**Yes everyone, I know it is depressing but I just had to write it. I am also sorry if no one liked the little ghost story part at the end. I just had to write it. In case anyone cares, I read a fic called Take It Back, very good, you people should read it, and I got this idea. The only relation this story has to that one is that an Uchiha is blind, that is it. Please review so I know if I should never write something like this again.**


End file.
